Shadows Of The Future
by LE McMurray
Summary: A cry for help sends Jack, Sam and Teal'c back to before the Gate is opened to make sure Daniel will open it. A joint fic with Stonedtoad. Complete
1. Part One

Author's Notes:- L.E McMurray. Hi, this is our third joint story and my personal favourite. We started this a LONG time ago and from a simple idea it grew and grew. Jonas isn't in it for the basic reason we didn't know how to write him (when we started this Season Six had just started) Hope you enjoy.

Author's Notes:- Stonedtoad. This is one of those stories that once started never seemed to want to finish. It is finally done due to some fantastic coaching by L.E,- check out her other stories as well, they rock (she has a great beta reader :D).

* * *

Jack frowned as he looked down on Earth from the ship. This was going to be hard to do but it was important that they not only did this but leave as little mess behind as possible. Teal'c made small adjustments to their course bringing them closer to their world but it wasn't really their world. Seven years made a huge difference to how you saw things.

_"Jack, I need your help," Daniel's plea had come in the middle of the night._

_"Daniel?" Jack opened his eyes, "What…"_

_"Please just listen to me Jack," Daniel said, "I can't interfere but if this happens I'll die."_

_"Daniel, it's three in the morning and I've just woken up," Jack muttered at his friend, "For those of us not ascended or with genius IQ's could you slow down and speak plainly for me."_

_"Okay Jack, here's the deal…"_

This could destroy their whole future and yet only they seemed to care. The Asgard refused to come and help them saying it would violate the treaty but they had given them a loan of this nifty little craft. The Tok'ra had then provided them with a drug that would make this seem like a dream. The basics of their mission were to stop Osiris from taking Daniel Jackson thus stopping him from opening the Stargate and make sure he remembered nothing about what happened. But Jack had a theory there was more to it than this.

So SG1, well three quarters of them since Jonas was still in the infirmary with a fractured wrist and twisted knee after what was being referred to as the 'Hockey Incident', were now back in time once again.

"We are in position," Teal'c told him.

"Then we wait," Jack said, "We have to let Osiris make his move before we make ours."

* * *

Daniel sighed as he stood staring out of the window. This really came near to the top of the list of worst days of his life. Glancing over to the envelope sitting on the table he chewed his lip thoughtfully, should he take this job?

He didn't want anything to do with the Air Force, too many memories that he didn't like to dredge up but this had him intrigued. It wasn't like he had much choice his whole academic career had just blown up in his face and he'd lost his apartment. If Robert had been out of the country then he would have been completely lost.

Pushing his hair back out of his eyes Daniel spun around hearing a strange noise behind him. He jumped as three huge men appeared, and stared as they suddenly pointed strange looking weapons at him. Before he could make a sound they fired and Daniel collapsed to ground agony coursing through his body. He tried to fight as he was grabbed but before he knew it he was picked up and the room disappeared.

x

Daniel woke up and groaned at the headache pounding in his left eye. Looking at the room he was in he groaned, what was happening? Pulling himself to a stand he moved to see if there was a way out of here. There were all sorts of symbols on the walls that looked vaguely Egyptian.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked out loud.

A door suddenly opened and Daniel jumped back seeing the men appear again.

"Move," one said grabbing Daniel's shoulder, roughly forcing him to walk along the corridor.

Shaking slightly Daniel walked his eyes wide with both fear and amazement at where he was. He could hear footsteps along the corridor and watched soldiers march past strange masks covering their heads. Finally they reached their destination and he was pushed through a door where the guard forced him to his knees.

"Daniel Jackson," a distorted voice said, a voice that sounded oddly familiar, "Once again I have you kneeling before me."

"Who are you?" Daniel managed to ask, his voice barely shaking to his amazement.

"Don't you recognise me?" the speaker moved into the light.

"Sarah?" Daniel gasped seeing his ex standing there.

Sarah smiled a cold evil vicious smile at him as she moved closer to him, "I am Osiris. Sarah no longer exists."

"What?" Daniel stared at her, "Osiris? Sarah, what the hell is going on?"

She suddenly grabbed his chin pulling him to a stand so they were face to face, her eyes glowed a burning gold, "I am your God. You shall speak only when I speak to you and the moment you are no longer of any use to me shall be the moment you die."

She flung him against the wall winding him before ordering the men in a language Daniel had never heard before. He was grabbed again and thrown back into his cell.

Osiris watched with a vicious smile, "Now to remove the one who shall start the rebellion against Ra."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sha're asked her mother.

"Somewhere that you must keep a secret," her mother replied, "Now we have very little time before we must return home for dinner."

Sha're sighed in confusion, "Mama?"

"Come on," her mother led her to a strange cave.

"What is this?" Sha're asked looking around in amazement, "Where are we?"

"This has been passed down through our family," her mother told her after she had explained what it meant, "You must guard the secret and pass it to your children. One day it shall free us from tyranny."

"I don't understand," Sha're sighed.

Her mother laughed, "You will one day. We should get home."

Before they could leave three soldiers appeared from nowhere. The leader grabbed Sha're who struggled against him, her mother trying to help her falling suddenly as she was fired upon. Sha're's mother dropped to the ground in agony still trying to reach her daughter.

"Mama," Sha're screamed, trying to get to her as the soldier fired once more, "Mama!!!" Sha're screamed again seeing her mother lying there unmoving.

Struggling to reach her mother Sha're was pulled further away and suddenly she was no longer in the cave, she was no longer on Abydos.

x

Jack stood watching waiting for Osiris to make his move; it had to be soon.

"Sir," Sam came flying in, "We're too late."

"What?" Jack demanded.

"Osiris has already been here," Sam explained, "I decided to check out some of the sensors and it shows the trail leading away from Earth. They've got Daniel."

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," Jack snapped, "Okay Carter can you find where Osiris went?"

"I already have that worked out," she told him.

"Well?"

"You're not going to believe this," she sighed, "Osiris went to Abydos."

"Teal'c," Jack yelled, "Get us there."

* * *

Jack wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box and would be the first to admit it, surrounded as he was by geniuses on a daily basis, but even he could grasp the quantum consequences of what was happening. If they were unsuccessful back here then the future wouldn't exist as they remembered it, Teal'c would be back as First Prime, he would be back in Charlie's room struggling to find the courage to end it all and Carter would be doing something intellectual, working in the Pentagon.

"Okay Carter, we need to avoid changing things as much as possible, I got that much, but how much impact is Osiris going to make on Abydos?"

Sam looked back at him thoughtfully. "It's impossible to predict exactly what she will be doing Sir, but my guess is that Osiris will take Sha're to give her leverage over Daniel and also possibly try to seize power for herself, - she knows the rebellion is coming so to stop it now in its tracks will completely change history, - you might be unable to get through the Gate, Daniel won't meet Sha're and as a consequence not learn to speak Goa'uld, I can't even begin to predict how much of an impact this could make but we have to stop her. Now."

Jack nodded glumly as he ran various scenarios through his mind. Daniel himself had a huge impact on things; he had always been the teams' conscience and had been the cause of them saving the planet more than once. Without Daniel he wouldn't be here, and together they had done plenty in the battles against the Gould. Would Cheyenne Mountain withstand the threats of the Gould without the impact that SG1 had given? Teal'c and Carter were also hugely important to the SGC, but without Daniel Teal'c would still be First Prime and Carter would still be trying to MacGyver the gate.

"Teal'c, aim this thing towards the city, that's where Sha're used to live and I'm guessing that she will be Osiris's first target."

"I concur O'Neill" Teal'c nodded his head and changed the heading of the craft. Considering his size Teal'c was surprisingly graceful in the small space, a natural born pilot mused O'Neill before he turned his mind to more serious matters.

* * *

Daniel paced the small cell trying to determine its size. He had exhausted the possibilities of escape soon after being thrown in, and had broken nails and sore fists from unsuccessful bids for freedom. He couldn't work out what had happened to Sarah, why she had brought him here, what he had done to make her so angry. She had called herself Osiris, was she playing games or had she finally gone off the deep end? She'd always been highly strung but he couldn't believe that she'd simply gone mad. There had to be more to this than he was seeing, - who were the men and where was he, - the cell had a sandy floor and the air was hot, - not a problem for him as he'd spent the majority of his life in hot countries and adjusted much faster than most people did. Even so, how had he gotten here? He had no watch, - the strap had broken and he'd never gotten around to getting it fixed so he had no idea of time, or even the date. It must have taken a long time to get here, why couldn't he remember the journey?

x

Daniel sank to the floor in despair. He couldn't get out, and it had occurred to him that he had no idea of where to go once he got out. He had no money, no passport and he was alone in the world, no one would report him missing as no-one was expecting him, he'd lost his apartment and Robert wouldn't think anything of his absence for a good few days yet.

He had been surprised by his total lack of understanding of the men's language, it sounded familiar but he couldn't fit meaning to the words. Knowing over twenty languages put him in the enviable position of being able to communicate with almost everyone he came into contact with but this was new.

Daniel wasn't one to dwell on his troubles, he'd decided young to look for the light in any dark situation and although he had been kidnapped, taken to another country and was now imprisoned in a cell by people he couldn't communicate he managed to find something to brighten his mood. He smiled as he focused on the silver lining, - at least he'd get to learn a new language!

* * *

Sha're sat huddled in her cell tears streaming freely along her cheeks, her mother was dead and Sha're felt like she'd just fallen into a pit. Sha're had always been close to her mother, she understood how much of a free spirit Sha're was and had always nurtured this as opposed to her father who tried to protect and tame her.

The door opened and Sha're jumped to her feet wiping her eyes refusing to appear weak.

"Well, look at you," the woman said as she walked in her royal robes lifted so she did not mess them up, "Very beautiful. No wonder he fell for you. Just like the Egyptian princesses he dreamed of as a child."

Sha're watched completely confused by what the woman was saying.

"But of course that marriage is never going to happen," the woman laughed, "I will remove the rebellion on Abydos and use my knowledge to remove Ra and Apophis."

"What?" Sha're whispered.

The woman turned to her and laughed again, "I am Osiris. And you my dear, I know where you end up so Apophis will be in my debt."

With one more amused look at Sha're the woman left the cell once more.

x

Osiris laughed to himself as a servant poured fine wine into a golden goblet. Sarah the host had been desperate to see Daniel again and it had been satisfying to see the man's bewilderment, one of the great Tauri, supposedly a threat. Osiris had planned to kill them but he decided it might be more fun to allow them to bond. Maybe they had information he could use, they would be more likely to share this if they had someone they didn't want to see hurt. Besides he wanted to mess with the Tauri man's mind a little, Sarah cared so much for him it would be amusing.

x

Daniel could feel the weapon being pressed into his back as they marched him from his cell into a different one. This one had smooth walls and what looked like a bunk against the wall, there was no way he was getting out of this. What the hell was going on?

He listened to everything that was said trying vigorously to translate it; one word he heard a lot was 'kree'.

It seemed to mean practically everything.

Okay Jackson get a grip, he thought, there has to be some way to find out what the hell is going on.

Unfortunately he just couldn't think of it.

The door to the cell opened again and Daniel turned to see Sarah standing there, several of her 'guards' with her.

"Are your accommodations adequate?" she asked amused, her voice normal again.

"Sarah," he breathed, "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Oh Daniel," she moved to him and touched his cheek, "This is what it's like not to have all the answers. Get used to it."

"What?"

"And to think I pined for you after you left," Sarah laughed, "Now look at you. By the way, I have a little gift for you."

Daniel stared at her completely confused and more than a little scared. Suddenly one of the guards flung a young woman into the cell. Daniel reached out and caught her feeling her nails dig into his arms as they both stared at the woman watching them.

"Ah, the lovers reunited," Sarah laughed, "Enjoy it while it lasts Daniel; she's a gift for Apophis."

* * *

"Okay, I'm sick of being late," Jack muttered as they found Osiris had already left.

"Sir, they were down on Abydos," Sam reported, "In the cavern."

Jack groaned, "We need to see what damage has been done."

Sam nodded as Teal'c fixed the ship into a position to send them down.

"Oh I hate this bit," Jack muttered feeling slightly queasy as they 'beamed' down.

As their new surroundings came into focus he smiled softly remembering the first time he'd been in this cave, finding Daniel sitting completely entranced by Sha're.

"Sir," Sam yelled, "We've got a body."

Terror filled him as he moved over to where Sam was standing beside a raven-haired woman.

Please, please, please, he thought silently, if that was Sha're lying there then they may as well give in then and there. Taking a deep breath he turned the body over, she looked like Sha're but older.

"It's not her," Jack said, seeing his second in command relax.

"Then…"

"I think it's probably her mother," Jack sighed, "Look at the resemblance."

"Great," Sam snapped, "So Osiris now has both Daniel and Sha're. What do we do?"

"Teal'c," Jack called.

"Yes O'Neill," came the deep resonate voice.

"Have you worked out where Snakey's gone?"

"I believe I have."

"Bring us back up and then get going," Jack ordered, "We're not going to be late again."

x

Martouf contacted Jolinar once inside the safe room.

"Well?" she asked as her image appeared, "What have you discovered?"

"Osiris is coming here," Martouf whispered.

"I know," Jolinar frowned in confusion, "Osiris was disposed of. How can he be back?"

"I don't know but you are on his ship. You should be able to find an answer to that question," Martouf reached out to touch the image of her hand, "Be careful moving around the ship."

"You too," she whispered blowing him a quick kiss before the screen went blank.

Martouf sighed before returning to his duties as a 'servant' to Apophis.


	2. Part Two

Author's Notes:- L.E McMurray. Thanks for the reviews. That was only the beginning; this is where things started getting out of control for us.

Author's Notes:- Stonedtoad. Chapter two, where the story decided it was going to write itself and head off in a direction all of its own.

* * *

Daniel watched the raven-haired woman sink to the floor in despair, although she first put as much space between them as possible, a futile attempt in their present confinement.

"My name is Daniel Jackson, what's your name?"

The woman looked at him in fear and obviously couldn't understand him, so Daniel tried his extensive collection of languages before admitting defeat. She was yet to say a word and she didn't seem to understand anything he had been saying so far either plus she wasn't offering any assistance as to communicate in any other way, turning from him as if frightened to be so near a strange man, - understandable as many cultures looked down on such a thing, Daniel mused, but not a great deal of use right now.

x

Sha're was terrified, her mother had been killed in front of her and she had been dragged away from all she knew and was now imprisoned with this strange man who she couldn't understand. He seemed harmless enough, but she was not going to turn her back just in case. Just then she remembered Skaara, by now he would have found their mother, what would he think? He had no idea where she had gone but he had vowed to their father to always watch over her and her mother, and so he would likely be searching for a way to track her down. She had to hang on; wait for help but also take every chance that came her way. She would not be a slave for her captor; she would rather die.

x

Daniel couldn't help watching the woman; she had a strange beauty, a look of such innocence and yet such sorrow. She had known loss, this woman, she looked strong, a powerful contrast to her fragile femininity. He watched with interest as she drew in the dirt and was amazed to realise she was writing in hieroglyphs, he could understand her!

He stood slowly as he didn't want to frighten her, and moving gradually made his way across the small cell. He squatted beside her, noticing how she tensed in his presence. He stretched out a trembling finger and drew the hieroglyphs for prisoner and friend. As her eyes widened in surprise she turned and spoke for the first time. His Egyptian was good but he found much of what she said hard to follow, a strange mixture of classical Egyptian and something else that he couldn't place.

"We need to get out of here Sha're."

The woman looked back blankly, smiling at the awful pronunciation of her name but not aware of what he meant. He tried again in pictures, drawing carefully on the floor, aware of how many symbols were very similar. This was going to take some time, but between them they could hopefully overpower the guard who brought them food, and from there they had each other to rely on with whatever came up.

* * *

"O'Neill," Teal'c called, "We are here."

"Great," Jack sighed, "Any suggestions?"

"Well," Sam said, "We need to get Daniel, Sha're and make sure Osiris goes back to our own time. I don't think a frontal assault would be the best idea in the world."

"So we sneak in," Jack mused, "Teal'c any ideas?"

"I have found several locations we can enter the ship," Teal'c told him.

"Give me a few minutes sir so I can sort out the stuff Dad gave me," Sam said opening one of the packs.

"What we got?" Jack asked.

"The drug to wipe their memories," Sam passed it out, "And this, it's a translator so that we can understand Sha're and she can understand us."

"Good thought," Jack nodded, "Whose idea was it?"

"Selmak's I think," Sam fixed everything back in.

"Teal'c," Jack ordered, "Can you find Daniel on the ship?"

"I believe I have his location," Teal'c brought up a display and pointed to the cells, "According to the computer this is the only cell occupied. Hopefully he is not alone."

Sam smiled, "If they're together this will be a whole lot easier."

"Okay kids, let's go." Jack ordered.

"I don't think Teal'c should come," Sam said grimacing at the hurt raised eyebrow Teal'c gave her.

"Why Major?"

Sam sighed, "When Apophis makes an appearance if he sees you…"

"Carter's right," Jack said, "Teal'c we've got to preserve the future as much as possible," he rolled his eyes as Sam smiled softly, "And we need you then."

Teal'c nodded, "I shall keep watch."

Teal'c transported them to the rings and directed them to the cells. They were doing pretty good so far, Jack thought; they'd not run into any Jaffa or Gould yet. They were getting close to the cells and Daniel so they could get him and Sha're out of danger. Sam and Jack moved silently closer to the cells.

"Sam," Jack whispered as they reached it, "Open it up."

The door slid open and Jack smiled waiting to get a look at the youthful Daniel.

"Where the hell are they?"

* * *

Daniel had finally finished explaining his plan to Sha're when they heard a voice in the corridor. He had taught her a few hand signals, figuring they wouldn't have time to stop and draw once they broke out of the cell. He signalled for her to move across the room, just out of sight of the door while he stood, flat against the doorframe, just out of sight of the grate.

The door opened hurriedly as the guards couldn't see their captives and as the first entered the room Daniel pushed him forwards, tripping him at the same time, turning at the last minute as the second slower man walked into the room. Daniel pounced desperately at him, and luck was on his side,- the punch itself would likely have done little more than annoy the man but he jerked away and smashed his head into the doorframe, effectively knocking himself out.

Daniel turned to see the woman had already incapacitated the other man, presumably taking advantage of his fall. Regardless of how this was managed they were now free, albeit in an unknown location and without the ability, for Daniel at least, to talk to their captors.

He beckoned to the woman. "Come on, we have to leave now before more guards come."

It was clear she didn't understand his words, but the urgency of his tone must have been apparent as she rose gracefully to her feet, stopping only to pick up what seemed to be the man's weapon before joining Daniel in the doorway.

x

Daniel stopped motioning Sha're to stay quiet as he poked his head round the corner. The guards around were scary as hell and he was not relishing the idea of coming face to face with any more of them.

Sha're tapped him on the shoulder when she heard voices coming near. Daniel's eyes widened as he heard the voices too and pulled her with him to hide behind some pillars.

"I'm telling you Carter they can't have got too far," a man said, "For a start I'm pretty sure they don't speak the same language, Danny may be good but it took him the cavern to get it last time."

"I'm not arguing with you sir," the woman, Daniel deduced as Carter replied, "I'm just saying, he isn't going to know us and neither is she."

"Look," the man answered, "Daniel is smart. He should already know his ex is not who she once was."

"And how does he know to trust us?" Carter asked.

"I have an honest face Carter," her boss said as they moved away.

Daniel frowned, what the hell was going on. Sha're caught his arm tilting her head questioningly.

What do I do? he thought, it could be a trick.

He turned back to Sha're who looked at him trust in her eyes and sighed, he couldn't put her in danger. They'd get out of this together; they had to.

He stared into her eyes for a few moments completely captivated suddenly aware of how close they were standing.

Don't do this Jackson, he thought to himself, not the time to get romantic.

Reluctantly he dragged his eyes away from hers and reached out his hand to her, Sha're took it knowing she could trust him and together they ran in the opposite direction from the people who'd just been talking.

* * *

"Osiris?" Apophis said in surprise, "You were removed. I did not expect to see you ever again and in such a body."

Osiris laughed, "I come with knowledge and to help you."

"Why?" Apophis gave a dark suspicious look.

A smile touched Sarah's lips, "So we can defeat Ra and take over all that is his."

"You think 'we' can defeat him?" Apophis asked warily but interested.

"With what I have," Osiris nodded, "Easily."

"We shall discuss it then," Apophis said, "On neutral ground."

"I shall meet you there," Osiris cut off communications and laughed.

It was easier than she thought, perhaps because of the host's beauty. Men were such fools for a pretty face.

x

Martouf frowned, what the hell was going on. Jolinar was reporting to Garshaw about what was happening but he was sure they would be on their own with this. They had to make sure an alliance between Apophis and Osiris didn't happen otherwise it would have hellish repercussions.

They were due to meet Osiris in a day. Hopefully Garshaw would manage to get someone to sneak into Osiris's forces. Both Aldwyn and Selmak had recently returned from missions. A strange feeling filled him, there was something very wrong about this but he couldn't place his finger on what.

"I agree," Lantesh said, "We're missing something here."

"I wish I knew what," Martouf sighed.

"We'll work it out," Lantesh reminded him, "We always do."

"Hopefully we do it in time."

* * *

Together Daniel and Sha're slipped quietly along the golden corridors, heading away from their cell and the guards who would eventually awaken and come searching, not exactly a thought to relish and one that gave Daniel a fresh burst of speed. Following a deep thudding noise they came to a room with a stone relic in the centre. With each thud another stone on its outside glowed until the seventh, at which point something seemed to form in the centre. To Daniel's eyes it was like an explosion in water, but where had it come from, and how was it staying in the circle?

As he stepped towards the circle he felt something tugging him back and looked down to see a slender hand on his arm. Sha're, he'd forgotten all about the woman in his excitement. She had kept watch for others coming however and she was dragging him to a hiding place behind some boxes. They crouched down just in time to avoid a group of guards, but it seemed they weren't looking for the prisoners, at least not yet, as the men all marched straight into the water...and vanished. Daniel couldn't believe his eyes, but as he watched the circle shut down and the men were gone. He ran out and looked at the mushroom shaped statue by the side of the circle.

"This must be how it is controlled; it must be some new form of technology. Or perhaps a really old one," Daniel mused as he studied the pedestal. In the distance there were shouts of rage and doors banging, "Sounds like we've been missed."

He grabbed the woman's hand and hit the symbols at random as he'd seen the guards do. At the seventh symbol nothing happened,- he'd missed what to do next as the man had turned, obscuring his view of the pedestal. He looked at the woman and shrugged, she smiled back reaching across him to press the big stone in the centre. As soon as this was done the circle formed its energy again and they ran though, caring more about what was behind than was in front.

They stepped out onto grass in brilliant sunshine. Daniel was amazed, he was right, it was a sort of transporter, but how far they'd travelled he had no way of knowing as he didn't know where they had been.

The woman, Sha're Daniel reminded himself, was pulling at his hand again, perhaps sensing something that he was missing. He allowed her to guide him and together they walked away from the stone circle, away from their captors into the sunshine.

x

Martouf watched as two unknown people who had no business being here walked out of the Stargate. They both looked scared and confused at where they were but thankfully headed towards the caves where he was hiding. He didn't want anybody getting hurt when Osiris and Apophis got together; both he and Lantesh knew it wouldn't be pretty if this meeting went wrong.

Martouf noticed Jaffa arriving as the couple were walking past the cave he was in and Martouf grabbed them both yanking them inside to safety.

"What the hell?" the man cried in shock pulling the woman back and behind him.

"Stay quiet," Martouf snapped as the Jaffa passed them, finally he breathed easy and turned back to them, "I'm sorry but you just stepped into something you don't want to be a part of."

"Who are you?" the man asked, Martouf noticed he made sure the woman stayed behind him.

"My name is Martouf," he introduced himself, deciding not to mention Lantesh for the moment.

"Daniel Jackson," the young man introduced himself, "This is Sha're."

The young woman, Sha're tapped Daniel's arm and tilted her head questioningly. Daniel leaned down and traced the symbol friend in the dirt before pointing to Martouf.

"She doesn't understand?" Martouf asked.

Daniel shrugged, "I can't get her language but we can understand each other well enough."

The defensiveness was still on the edge of Daniel's voice but he was allowing Sha're a little more freedom making sure he was close enough to protect her.

Martouf mused her name sounded possibly Kilsen maybe Abydonian, "Can you understand me?" he asked in both languages.

At Abydonian Sha're jumped, "Yes," relief filled her eyes.

"You can speak her language?" Daniel asked surprised.

"It's Abydonian," Martouf said, "Very similar to the Goa'uld language with only a few slight differences."

"How long would it take for you to teach me it?" Daniel asked as Sha're watched him thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" Sha're demanded of Martouf.

"He wants to learn your language," Martouf told her.

Sha're turned to Daniel and smiled.

"Look we have some time till Osiris and Apophis arrive," Martouf told him.

"Apophis?" Daniel asked, "And what do you know about Sarah's delusions."

"Sarah?" Martouf looked at him confused, "Is that the name of the host?"

"Host?"

Martouf frowned, "Okay, it'll be easier if I teach you Abydonian then we can all discuss this together."

x

They sat round the small fire Martouf had built eating a small dinner.

Sha're started to giggle blushing bright red as Daniel mispronounced the small phrase he was trying.

Seeing the blush she wore Daniel looked at Martouf, "What exactly did I say?"

Martouf laughed, "Let's just say it's not something a man usually says around a woman unless they're married."

Daniel blushed too as Martouf laughed before his eyes seemed to glaze over slightly.

"I have to scout around," Martouf told them, "Stay here, try and get some rest. Keep out of sight and I'll be back as soon as possible."

x

"What have you found?" Martouf asked Jolinar, over the communicator.

"Osiris claims to have found someone who can translate the Scrolls of Si'ia," Jolinar told him from onboard Osiris ship, "And a woman to be the host for the Queen of Apophis."

"That's going to be really difficult for him," Martouf laughed slightly, "I think the prisoners Osiris had are now here."

"That's good," she sighed, "But…"

"We're going to have to keep them out of the way of the Goa'uld," Martouf finished for her, "You need to get down here."

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Jolinar promised.

"Be careful," Martouf told her.

"You know me."

"That's what I mean."

"I'll see you soon."

Jolinar smiled as she finished talking to her mate, his worry for her always made her smile. Roscha, her host reminded her it was time to move. It was time to get down to the planet and put a stop to this meeting.

x

"I don't get it," Jack sighed, "Where in hell's name did they get to?"

"This is Daniel sir," Sam reminded him, "He's a lot more resourceful than we ever really gave him credit for."

"There has been a lot of Stargate activity on the ship," Teal'c reported over the radio, "It is possible they discovered how to use it."

"Well I think we could be found pretty soon if we stay here," Jack said, "Come on Carter, back to the ship then we'll try to work out where they went."

Sam nodded but a figure moving caught her attention, "Sir," she whispered, "Come on."

"Carter?"

"Just follow that woman," Sam said moving away.

Jack followed on wondering who they were following and why. They entered a room to find a Stargate there and the woman dialling it.

"Stop," Sam called to her.

She moved to hit the crystal but Jack aimed his zat at her, "I wouldn't."

"Don't shoot her," Sam said.

"Why?" Jack kept his eyes firmly locked on the other woman.

"Because it's Jolinar."

x

Daniel sat beside the fire trying to figure out what was happening. He was still slightly wary about trusting Martouf but he knew they really had no choice.

Looking over at Sha're who was yawning he smiled, "Try and get some sleep."

"You need rest also," she replied, keeping her responses simple as he was still grasping at several phrases.

"We should sleep in shifts," Daniel told her, "You sleep first."

"It's cold," Sha're told him, "And we only have one blanket."

"You take it and get some sleep," he told her surprised when she came over and sat beside him wrapping the blanket over both of them.

"You don't trust Martouf, do you?" Sha're asked, now she could understand him she felt more comfortable in his presence, much more comfortable than she knew she should but enjoying being so close to him.

"I don't know," he replied, quite amazed as she rested her head against his arm, "We have to be careful. Get some sleep and I'll keep watch."

Sha're gave him a small smile, "Goodnight Dan'iel."

"Night," he murmured watching her as she closed her eyes.


	3. Part Three

Author's Notes:- And onto part three. We kept throwing plot twists at each other so it started getting a little more complex than we ever expected.

Isn't Time Travel fun?

* * *

Taking advantage of the distraction Jolinar ran through the Stargate, the wormhole closing directly behind her.

"Well that was odd but at least I saw the address. How did she make the wormhole close? That would be a handy trick."

Sam merely shrugged in reply, "Colonel, we need to hurry, we don't know where Jolinar went but my guess would be that Daniel is probably at the same address. Tok'ra operatives wouldn't leave without a reason so my guess Daniel must be off the ship and hopefully with other Tok'ra."

"Lets hope you're right," he clicked on his radio. "Teal'c, we are heading through the Gate after one of the Tok'ra. Stay alert; see if the Asgard have anything that track the wormhole. Thor left a whole heap of stones full of information."

Waiting only for Teal'c's acknowledgement Jack began to input the address into the DHD. "Let's go to Emerald City Dorothy and hope that Toto isn't hiding. Again."

x

On the other side of the Stargate was a stone circle and a corridor of monoliths leading to an expanse of caves. On either side was a dense forest, into which the other woman had vanished. The wormhole snapped shut behind them as they spread out, both looking for potential hazards and not wanting to be pinned down if there were hostiles in the area. After discovering the immediate area to be clear Jack signalled Sam to join him behind a huge tree on the far side of the clearing.

"Any ideas Carter or should we follow the corridor? My money is on Daniel following that. Can't imagine he'd go for a stroll in the woods with so many rocks to check out, even with a pretty maid in tow."

Sam grinned. "I agree sir, but if you don't mind can we follow it parallel to the stones? It's better cover although there is the risk of ambush, and to be honest stone walkways give me the creeps.

Jack smiled. "Couldn't agree more. Let's see if Toto left a trail."

Sam rolled her eyes following him, "I really hate The Wizard Of Oz," she muttered under her breath.

x

Jolinar saw Martouf and smiled as he hugged her tightly before they shared a soft kiss.

"Something strange happened while I was leaving the ship," she told him as they started to walk back to the cave he was using as a base.

"What?" Martouf asked.

"Two humans appeared, both holding zat-nicketel weapons as well as others I've never seen before," Jolinar told him, "The man was about to fire but the woman told him not to. She knew who I was."

"How?" Martouf frowned.

"I don't know but this just gets stranger and stranger," she sighed, "So tell me about the two you found."

"One is an Abydonian woman, she says she was kidnapped from her home but nothing else about that," Martouf frowned, "The other is a young man, very protective of her but he seems to know the host of Osiris. Said he was from a planet he called Earth."

"Earth? I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I," Martouf shrugged, "But he picked up Abydonian in a few short hours."

"He's the one Osiris will use to translate the scrolls," Jolinar frowned again.

"Not if we keep him safe," Martouf replied, "We can create a few tunnels for them to hide in until we can get them out."

x

Daniel watched Sha're sleep.

Her long black hair was draped along the arm he had wrapped around her slim shoulders letting her get comfortable against him, one arm had come to rest across his waist her hand gripping his shirt while her other hand rested against his chest.

When he'd moved slightly she had shifted cuddling closer to him. His fingers were tangled in her hair but he didn't dare try to remove them in case he woke her, she was exhausted. He wasn't sure why he didn't feel all that tired, adrenaline he decided. If this was real and not some bizarre hallucination induced by the out of date milk he'd put in his coffee then this proved his theories, this proved absolutely everything. Yet all he really wanted was to get to know the woman sleeping beside him better. Well that and to get the hell away from the nuts that'd abducted them both.

"Daniel," Martouf called pulling him out of his thoughts, "This is Jolinar."

Daniel smiled at the slim, attractive blonde woman who accompanied Martouf, "Hi."

"Hello," Jolinar smiled making sure her voice was normal, "We should get moving."

"Moving?" Daniel asked warily.

"We want to get into some tunnels," Martouf explained, "It'll be safer for you both there."

"Then you can tell me what the hell is actually happening." Daniel told him.

Martouf nodded, "Of course."

x

Sha're felt someone gently shaking her, calling her name. She was so comfortable she didn't want to wake up but whoever it was, was being very insistent.

Forcing her eyes open the first thing she saw were two bright blue eyes looking down on her.

"Dan'iel?" she asked gently, caught in his gaze.

"We're moving," he told her indicating someone with his head.

Looking over Sha're blushed deeply as Martouf and a woman stood both trying not to smile, self-consciously she realised the way she had been sleeping and pulled herself to a stand. Daniel joined her waiting.

"Sha're this is Jolinar," Martouf introduced them.

"Hello," Sha're murmured still feeling the heat of her embarrassment.

"Follow us," Martouf told them as he and Jolinar headed deeper into the cave.

Daniel was about to move when he realised Sha're was holding back, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"About what?" he asked.

"The way…how I was…"

Daniel understood and took her hand, "I'm not complaining," he told her, "We have to follow them."

"I'm scared," she confessed to him, "Dan'iel, I have never been so afraid."

"I know. I'm scared too," he replied before reaching out and gently brushing a stray curl back from her eyes, "But I won't let anything hurt you."

Sha're caught his hand and smiled at him, "And I won't let anything hurt you."

Daniel nodded and this time as he moved she went with him following the other two deeper into the caves.

x

Sam frowned as they came to the caves.

"Carter, you've got that look on your face," Jack said, "What's up?"

"I can feel something," she told him, "It's odd."

"You're Tok'ra sense kicking in?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded, "I can feel Jolinar but I can also feel something else."

"Something," Jack motioned for her to elaborate.

"I think its Martouf," Sam whispered.

Jack grimaced, "Sam," he said softly, "He will be alive here. Just like Jolinar, just like Sha're, just like…" he decided not to finish that sentence, "This is good. We should be able to convince them we're not the enemy."

"Yes sir," she replied absently.

"Carter," he admonished.

"Sorry," Sam shrugged, "Habit. Okay, I can follow them. I think."

"T?" Jack called motioning Sam to wait.

"I am here O'Neill," Teal'c replied.

"Excellent," Jack grinned, "We're near some caves is it possible for you to scan to see if there are any Tok'ra tunnels there?"

"I shall check," Teal'c told him, "O'Neill," he came back on, "Within the cave directly in front of you there is an entrance to Tok'ra tunnels."

"Okay Teal'c, wait till we call," Jack told him, "Out."

Sam turned waiting.

"Lead on Major," Jack told her.

x

They followed Martouf and Jolinar along the twists and turns of the strange crystalline caverns, Daniel was amazed at them sure they couldn't be natural.

"Are we almost there?" he demanded seeing Sha're looking tired, as they had been walking for so long.

"Almost," Martouf assured him, "We just need to get to a certain area, it won't be long."

Daniel frowned; he was beginning to feel tired himself.

Sha're squeezed his hand, "We will be there soon."

He smiled at her nodding. Finally they entered a cavern and Jolinar started a fire while Martouf set down some blankets and motioned for them to sit.

Daniel noticed Sha're start to shiver slightly despite the fire and pulled off his sweatshirt handing it to her, she smiled softly at him slipping it over her head.

"Are you hungry?" Martouf asked them.

"I just want to know what's the hell is going on?" Daniel said, "I want to know where I am, what that thing that brought me here was and what Sarah is doing calling herself Osiris?"

"I'll explain in Abydonian if you don't understand anything I'll explain in your own language," Martouf said.

Daniel nodded as did Sha're who was very interested.

"The device you travelled through is the _Chappa-aii_," Martouf told him.

"Gate to…Doorway…Stargate," Daniel translated.

"If you will," Martouf shrugged, "Your friend Sarah is now host to the Goa'uld Osiris."

"Goa'uld?" Daniel asked.

"God," Sha're whispered.

"They are not Gods," Jolinar assured her, "They are symbiotic creatures which take over the body of a human. They set themselves up as Gods over planets they rule."

"How did Sarah end up with one of these in her?"

"We don't actually know," Jolinar confessed, "You have to understand we've never heard of your planet. Sha're comes from a planet under the rule of Ra."

"Ra?" Daniel turned to the young woman at his side, "As in the Sun God of Egypt?"

"Egypt?" Sha're asked.

Martouf frowned this was getting very confusing.

x

Jack was following Sam as she led the way through the tunnels. He was hoping that the Tok'ra had found Daniel and Sha're because the other options were not as good.

"They're in here," Sam murmured.

"Well I don't think that we should just stand here," Jack said, "Let's go."

Sam nodded and together they walked in to where Martouf, Jolinar, Daniel and Sha're were sitting. The moment they saw Jack and Sam the two Tok'ra jumped up pulling out zats while Daniel pulled Sha're behind him.

"We're friends," Sam said instantly.

"Who are you?" Martouf demanded.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter," Jack told them, "US Air Force."

"What?" Daniel snapped.

"Well, hello there Dr Jackson," Jack grinned.

Daniel stared at him surprise covering his face, "You know me?"

"Yes, we're friends" Sam smiled.

"Okay," Jack said, "We can explain absolutely everything to you but I really don't feel comfortable talking about this somewhere where Gould's could come at us at any time."

"Where do you suggest?" Jolinar asked, watching Sam sensing the remnants of the Tok'ra.

"T?" Jack called.

"Yes O'Neill," Teal'c asked.

"Can you bring us all up?"

"Transporting now," Teal'c told him.

Sha're grabbed Daniel's arm as he held onto her when the Asgard beam surrounded them all.

x

Jack saw Martouf and Jolinar stare at him both recognising the Asgard technology.

"Daniel," Jack said before seeing the look of confusion in his eyes, "Dr Jackson."

"How do you know me?" Daniel demanded.

"We're friends," Jack told him.

"Friends?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, pretty good friends," Jack grinned, "There's a small cabin through there you can get changed. Carter take Sha're to get freshened up."

Sha're looked at Daniel when Sam motioned her to go.

"Oh," Sam pulled out the translator, "This will let her understand us."

Daniel took it and handed it to Sha're, "Can you understand me?"

"Yes," Sha're stared at him, "How?"

"I have no idea," he replied, "This is…"

"Sam," she introduced herself.

"Sam," Daniel shrugged, "She'll take you somewhere to change into some other clothes."

"Don't worry Sha're," Martouf told her, "They are friends."

Nervously Sha're went with Sam while Daniel went to the cabin Jack had directed him to.

"Who are you?" Jolinar demanded.

"Okay," Jack shrugged, "The quick, quick version. We're from the future, we're here to stop Osiris, send her back to our time, put Daniel and Sha're back where they belong so that our past doesn't change."

"How far in the future?" Martouf asked.

"About seven years," Jack said.

"O'Neill," Teal'c appeared, "The Goa'uld are arriving."

Both Tok'ra stared at Teal'c while he nodded to them, "It is good to see you again Martouf."

"You are Jaffa," Martouf stared at him, "Apophis sect."

"Feel like we've done this before?" Jack asked, "Yeah, he left Apophis service. He's soda?"

Teal'c frowned at him, "I am called Sholva."

"We're using a freaking Asgard ship," Jack snapped, "Look we need you guys to give us a hand but if you don't want to we'll send you back to the planet and take Daniel and Sha're with us."

"Tell us exactly what is going on," Jolinar said, "And not the quick, quick version."

Jack nodded, "Come on. Let's sit down and we'll go over this."

* * *

"You look tired," Sam said as she stood watching Sha're brush out her hair.

"I am," Sha're replied unsure about this woman but the others had seemed at ease with her.

"Then get some rest," Sam told her, "I'll be in the main cabin if you need anything."

"Thank you," Sha're slid onto the bed and curled up.

Sam placed a blanket over her before leaving. When she walked out the room she found Daniel coming towards her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Daniel," she greeted him.

"Em…I wanted to check up on Sha're," he told her hesitating over her name.

"I'm Sam," she reminded him, "I just left Sha're to get some sleep. You should probably get some too."

"After I've checked on her," Daniel replied stiffly.

Sam shrugged and opened the door again before leaving, an amused smile on her face.

x

Sha're jumped when she heard the door open but seeing Daniel she relaxed.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I just do not understand what is going on," she whispered, "Who are these people? Can we trust them?"

"I think so," Daniel replied slowly, "They seem to be from my…world. Now there's a phrase I never thought I'd use."

Sha're gave a soft smile before sighing deeply.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"I am just so tired Dan'iel," she sighed, "So much has happened, I do not know…"

Daniel saw her eyes fill with tears, "You never told me how you ended up in that prison with me."

Sha're glanced down, "I…I was with my mother. She was showing me something when…when the Jaffa grabbed me," her voice began to shake as her tears started to slip down her cheeks, "I fought and my mother tried to get to me but…but…"

"What?" Daniel asked gently his hand resting on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I do not know what it was but the weapon hit her with lightening and she fell to the ground," Sha're's tears were streaming along her cheeks, "She tried to reach me although she was in so much pain and they did it again. She just lay there so still, her hand reaching out to me, they…they killed her."

Daniel closed his eyes in empathy before he placed his arms around her letting her cry rocking her gently.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I'm so sorry Sha're."

As she wept he laid them back and very quickly she was fast asleep in his arms. Not wanting to disturb her Daniel closed his eyes and let sleep take him too.

* * *

"So the long and short is that we have to protect them from Osiris and Apophis and somehow return them safe to their own time," Jack took a sip of water as he finished explaining, "So what do we know about the association between Osiris and Apophis? I'm guessing that's where the Tok'ra fit into this little tale of woe?"

Martouf nodded, "I have been working undercover within Apophis' court for several months now, Jolinar within Osiris' court for a little less, and between us we monitor the use of the Gate and communications. We have learnt much in our time and I have been expecting Osiris' visit for a few days. Until now we did not know what her gift was to be or that they were plotting against Ra. We must let the council know, perhaps they can help us."

"Sir, we need to get Daniel and Sha're somewhere away from here until we can come up with a way to keep their future safe. Maybe they could go to the Tok'ra base?"

"I concur O'Neill," added Teal'c. "There is sure to be bloodshed before the conflict ends and this Daniel Jackson is not the warrior we know. They would be far safer away until a time when we can guarantee their safety."

"Agreed guys, Martouf, will you please speak to the Tok'ra council? Ask them if they would be willing to protect Daniel and Sha're for us and see what help they can offer us."

"I will O'Neill, if what you say is true then we both have much vested in the continuation of your own time line. The alliance between Osiris and Apophis must be halted at all costs."

x

As the Tok'ra left to communicate with the Council Jack took Sam to one side.

"Carter, I know we don't have much choice trusting them right now but I have a bad feeling about involving the Tok'ra to this extent. We can't wipe their memories as well can we? And I noticed you haven't filled Jolinar in as to which Tok'ra we met first either."

"Agreed sir, we need to give as little information as possible but we may have to try to clear their memories anyway. I have no idea what impact us being here could have, maybe Jolinar recognised me and that's why she chose me as a host. On the other hand she may now not choose me as a host for that very reason. Quantum ripples could have a huge impact on the future as we remember it. I hadn't counted on us bumping into people we knew."

"Tell me about it, Marty of all people. Mind you, at least we knew we can trust them, I mean don't get me wrong, I don't trust snakes, but your Dad and Marty were the only two I ever have."

Sam smiled. "We'd better try to explain things a little better to Daniel. And Sha're too. We have to tell them as much as we can, as basically their lives are in the balance and if they don't trust us they are going to run again."


	4. Part Four

Author's Notes:- Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.

We had so much fun doing this story at this point we had the plot under control. Kinda.

* * *

Daniel woke up slowly, not wanting to turn and open his eyes in case the beautiful woman, Sha're, was just part of some crazy dream. Deciding he was being ridiculous he opened his eyes and turned to find her watching him.

"Not a dream then Dan'iel," she spoke softly with a smile on her face and his heart skipped a beat.

She was so beautiful. He realised he needed to talk to the soldier more, Jack he had called himself. He said he knew Daniel well; he had called him a friend. He couldn't imagine being friends with anyone in the military, especially a man so obviously in control. He couldn't think of anyone less likely as a close friend, and yet, when he had looked into those deep brown eyes he had seen kindness. Eyes that softened when they looked at those he knew and hardened when he talked about the Goa'uld.

"Sha're, we need to talk to these people, we need to learn if we can trust them."

She nodded to him and began to fix her dress again. "If we learn we cannot, will you travel with me Dan'iel? I am alone here and a woman who travels without a man finds nothing but trouble."

It took Daniel a few seconds to translate her words and a few more for their meaning to sink in. She wanted to travel with him, be alone with him.

"It would be an honour Sha're, but first let us talk with the others. They may be able to help us understand why we are both here and what is happening."

x

At the noise of the door opening behind him, Jack spun round, quickly lowering his weapon when he saw Daniel and Sha're.

"Sorry guys, occupational hazard. Come get some coffee, freshly brewed."

Daniel was glad he had walked through first when the older man pointed a gun, although he was very impressed at the speed he moved. He just couldn't picture this man in his house or fitting into any aspect of his life. How on earth had they become friends?

"Coffee? I'd love a cup, and then you can fill me in on how on earth we met. Please don't be offended but you wouldn't fit in my social circle as it stands now."

Jack grinned; he couldn't help himself. "Well you are right there Danny, a few too many academics for my liking, and we can't really tell you much. You proved your theories and we started working together."

Daniel blinked. Prove his theories? With the military? "So we met on a project and became friends working together?"

"Erm, yes with the working, no with the friendship, at least not right away. You kinda left the area," Jack decided to leave out where he went, "And came back to help out when the Gould came back into the picture."

Daniel gave a deep sigh of satisfaction as he drank the coffee. It had been too long since his last cup. Maybe it would settle the headache that seemed to grow more with each hour. At a slight cough beside him he turned to Sha're grimacing. "Very bitter Dan'iel."

Daniel smiled and gently took the cup from her. "Could Sha're have some water instead? She finds coffee a little bitter."

"I have just the thing for her to try instead Daniel." Sam smiled as Daniel's head shot up; he hadn't heard her coming. "How about a mug of hot chocolate?"

"Hey, you never let me have any of your coveted stash!"

Daniel began to relax as he watched the easy banter between the two officers. If this was a ploy to build up trust they were very good actors.

"That's a really nice offer Sam, if you don't mind?"

"It would be my pleasure Daniel. While the water boils maybe you could ask us some questions. There isn't a lot we can tell you but feel free to ask anyway."

x

Martouf frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jolinar asked resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't get through," he sighed, "No one in the council is answering. I'm going to try and contact Selmak; she's coming to join us anyway."

"Good idea," Jolinar smiled before turning serious, "What do you think of their story?"

"Well as Colonel O'Neill pointed out they are using an Asgard craft," Martouf mused, "The presence of a Jaffa however is so unexpected and yet…Major Carter, there is a familiarity about her."

"I know," Jolinar replied, "It's clear she was once host to a Tok'ra but it's more than that."

"Selmak here," the answer to Martouf's call finally came.

"Selmak, where's the council?" Martouf asked instantly.

"They had to move again," Selmak replied, "What's so important?"

"Osiris's prisoners also had someone else looking for them," Jolinar explained, "From the future."

"You're kidding."

"No, apparently they're from seven years in the future," Martouf said, "They're using an Asgard vessel. Osiris is also from that time."

"I'll come and meet you," Selmak said, "Where are you?"

"Hold on and we'll find a central point," Martouf said.

Jolinar pulled up a map and found a planet for them to meet, "Ritan seems to be the best choice."

"I agree," Selmak said.

"We'll see you there soon," Martouf replied before cutting communications.

"Well?" Jack asked, as the Tok'ra rejoined them.

Jolinar sat across from him; "The Council have had to move to a new location however one of our most honoured Tok'ra will join us at Ritan."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Selmak."

"Selmak?" Sam and Jack cried in unison before Jack started to laugh.

"I take it we're missing out on a joke," Daniel said softly but his voice had an edge.

"You had to be there," Jack told him.

x

Daniel frowned as he watched the others continue to talk every word they said was so carefully chosen. Every question he'd asked had been met by a 'we can't tell you', 'we don't know' or 'you don't want to know' making him more and more frustrated.

Placing his empty mug down Daniel gently touched Sha're's arm, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Sha're nodded taking his offered hand.

"We're going for a walk," Daniel told Jack, "So you can talk about whatever you don't want us to hear."

Without letting Jack reply Daniel turned and led Sha're out of the room the door slamming behind them.

"You are angry," Sha're said as they walked along the stark grey corridor.

"No, not really," he sighed leaning against the wall, "They're just not telling us anything and they're expecting us to trust them."

"You do not trust them."

"Do you?"

Sha're stepped closer to him looking up into his eyes, "I trust you."

The confidence showing for him in her eyes was incredible to see and Daniel gently took her hand, slowly he turned it placing a gentle kiss on her palm.

"No matter what happens," he said, "We stick together."

"Together," Sha're repeated.

Daniel smiled and slipped his arms around her drawing her into a tight embrace, "I trust you too."

* * *

Jack sighed realising that Daniel was a hairs-breadth away from finding some way to get him and Sha're away from them. They hadn't gained his trust properly and Jack had to do something about it.

Motioning Sam to stay with their Tok'ra guests he headed into the corridor to try and talk to Daniel. He found his friend standing holding Sha're making Jack wish he could tell them what was coming but he didn't want to end up making the future any worse than it already was.

"Daniel," he interrupted them, "Look, I'm sorry we can't tell you much."

"How about anything?" Daniel snapped.

Jack sighed, "Okay, you don't trust me. Then ask me, ask me anything."

"Something you can answer?" Daniel asked him.

"Fine," Jack rolled his eyes, "Your parents were killed when you were eight years old."

"Something you could find out doing a check on my past," Daniel retorted feeling Sha're's hands stroking his arm comfortingly.

Jack dropped his gaze, "The first foster home you went to you refused to speak for the first two months. Every night your foster mom would sing to you and it made you feel safe."

Daniel stared at him tears filling his eyes.

"Dan'iel," Sha're gently stroked his cheek pulling him close to her.

Daniel stayed in her comforting embrace for a few moments before turning to Jack, "How did you know that?"

"Because you told me," Jack replied sharply before his voice softened, "You told me."

Sha're could feel Daniel shaking at the emotion running through him, he'd never told anyone anything like that. Not even Sarah when they were together.

"I'll be back in the cabin when you're ready," Jack said leaving them alone.

Daniel slid down the wall to sit on the floor, "This is insane."

Sha're knelt in front of him catching his face, "Was what he said true?"

"Yes," he whispered, "But I don't know how…why…"

"Shh," Sha're soothed wrapping her arms around him again, "Remember I will not let anything harm you."

Daniel rested in her warm embrace; he could so easily see himself spending the rest of his life with her. Pulling back finally he touched her cheek and smiled, "Thank you."

"So, do we trust them?" Sha're asked.

"I guess we do," Daniel sighed leaning his head against hers, "I guess we do."

x

Teal'c nodded to Jack as he joined him.

"Are we almost there, T?" Jack asked dropping into the free seat.

"We should rendezvous with Selmak soon," Teal'c replied, "How is Daniel Jackson?"

"I think I finally persuaded him he could trust us," Jack sighed, "But…"

"But?"

"I sort of walked in on him and Sha're having a moment," Jack groaned, "I wish we could let them remember this, each other and warn them about what's going to come."

"In doing this we may cause more harm than good," Teal'c replied, "I too wish we could find some way to allow them to remain together."

Jack frowned, "But we have to hit the reset button and make sure none of this ever happened."

Teal'c gave a Jack a long hard stare.

"What?"

"You believe if she was still alive he would not have left," Teal'c stated.

Jack shrugged, "If she was there he wouldn't have pulled half the stupid things he did."

"Things that on many occasions saved all our lives," Teal'c countered.

Before Jack could reply the ship was rocked by an explosion.

"What the hell?" Jack yelled jumping up.

"Selmak is being fired upon," Teal'c reported, "Even in our cloaked state we have been hit."

"Any damage?" another hit threw Jack into his seat again, "I'll take that as a probably."

Pulling himself up Jack ran to the cabin where everyone else turned to him for answers.

"Selmak's getting shot at, we're caught in the crossfire," Jack explained, "Carter check everything's working, take Martouf and Jolinar," he ordered before turning to Daniel and Sha're, "You two find something to hold onto."

Daniel nodded; one of the seats had a harness attached. Grabbing Sha're's arm he pulled her with him as he sat down and strapped himself in before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist holding onto her. Sha're finding herself in Daniel's lap when the ship started to rock again wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face against his long soft hair. Despite what was happening all around them Sha're had never felt safer.

x

Jack swore under his breath, "Why can't we catch a break with this mission?" he looked at Sam, "So, how much damage are we looking at exactly?"

Sam was silent for a moment, working diplomatically through options in her head, "Well sir, it is fixable and I'm sure I can get it all fixed, if we don't mind limping along for a while, but we'll need some components that we don't have spare on board. I looked at the diagnostics and I'm sure I could convert Gould parts, it's just that..."

"That we don't have any of those either correct?" Jack waited for her nod, "Which means some of us have to go back onto the Gould mother ship," another nod, "Wonderful. Okay, assemble the troops, we'd better make plans."

* * *

"Osiris my queen, one of your death gliders observed a cloaked Tok'ra vessel whilst on patrol. Shots were fired and the vessel was damaged. It was seen to land on the nearby moon but the gliders were unable to follow through the atmosphere without refuelling. Is this your command my Queen?"

Osiris smiled, "You have done well my messenger. But I think I will see this Tok'ra for myself. Let us take the whole ship and let the Tok'ra know what true power looks like before they die."

"As you desire."

Osiris watched the Jaffa bow and scrape his way from her presence. Usually this behaviour amused her but since she had seen Daniel she found this enjoyment to have tarnished.

"Is this your influence Sarah? Spoiling my fun?"

Sarah was silent. She dared not speak her true feelings for fear that Osiris would leave her body and have her killed. It had filled her with hope, seeing Daniel again. Perhaps they would beat Osiris and kill them both. And she would finally be free.

* * *

Jack waited until the group in front of him were silent before explaining his plan to them.

"Okay, I need everyone to listen carefully, and if we all do our bit we might just get out of here in time to rescue Selmak. Jolinar, you will be coming with me onto the mother ship, I need someone who can speak Gould and seeing as you were working there you are the perfect choice. Sam, I need you and Martouf to work on the ship, we need to get going as soon as possible, we don't know how Selmak is but I'd rather pick her up sooner than later. Teal'c, I need you in the cockpit monitoring us and able to transport us back in a second if things go south. Daniel, I need you and Sha're to stay here where it is safe. I know we haven't told you much but your lives are at danger and we are all here to protect you. Any questions?"

He waited a second then picked up his bag, "Right then kids, the best laid plans and all that. Jolinar, if you don't mind coming with me then I'll give you five minutes to grab your things. We have to make this fast people. Clock is ticking."

x

The rest of the group stood stunned, standing exactly where Jack had left them.

"The plan is wise but we must make haste."

Teal'c's words seemed to get them all moving their various ways although Martouf caught up with Jolinar as she headed to collect her things.

"My love, I do not want you to go. Let me go with the human in your place."

Jolinar smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, "But my place was on Osiris's ship as yours was with Apophis. You do not know the people my dearest, although the ship and the language are the same the Jaffa are not and we do not need suspicion aroused, particularly not now Selmak's ship has been seen. They will be more vigilant than usual. Now, I must make haste. Help Samantha to work on the ship but be careful, something about her makes me uneasy. Of them all I trust her the least."

x

Daniel led Sha're back along the corridor.

"Well it looks like we are the only ones without something to do. How about we get to know each other a little better seeing as no one else will talk to us? At least I can kill some time by spending time in the company of a very beautiful woman."

x

Jack peered back around the corner and was very relieved to find everyone moving purposefully around. Truth be told the plan wasn't foolproof but he hadn't wanted to give them a chance to bicker and argue before finally settling on his idea as a best of the worst scenario. He would much rather have had one of his team watch his back, but if Teal'c was seen there is no way the Jaffa would not recognise the first prime of another System Lord. Daniel in his present incarnation was useless, as he had none of his memories of the Gould let alone military tactics and hand signals. The Tok'ra needed to be split as well before they decided to set out on their own after Selmak. They needed to work together. They had discussed this for a long time after Daniel and Sha're had left the discussion. The past needed to be kept on its current path in order to prevent huge changes to the future. He wasn't a genius but even he could recognise that to change the past might result in one of the parallel universes they kept running in to. Upside, he might be married to Sam. Downside, they might all be dead with the Gould controlling earth or the Replicators for that matter. Jack shook these thoughts from his head as he set off to collect Jolinar. They needed to go.


	5. Part Five

Author's Notes:- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. It may seem that we updated quickly but this took us a long time to finish.

However here we are at the last part. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You don't trust us do you?" Jack asked Jolinar as they crept through the corridors of the ship.

"I'm not sure," Jolinar answered truthfully, "The woman Major Carter, she was once Tok'ra."

Jack nodded, "The Tok'ra died saving her life after an Asharak came after them. That's how we met the Tok'ra."

"Which Tok'ra was she host to?" Jolinar asked.

"Nope."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't tell you," Jack replied.

"Major Carter's fear of changing the future," Jolinar frowned.

"Look at it like this," Jack told her as he started down the next corridor, "I tell you it was…Anise. The next time you see her, you tell her to be careful. She's not in the same place, Carter doesn't get her and we never meet the Tok'ra and all the good things that have come from our Alliance," Jack rolled his eyes slightly, "Never come to pass."

"Very well," she nodded, "Then can you tell me that you are trying to hard not to affect the future and yet you've been pushing Daniel and Sha're together."

Jack smiled, "Well we'll be wiping their memories of this anyway."

"That's not the reason," Jolinar sighed.

"No, it's not," Jack sighed, "I know what's going to happen to them. I know that they're going to be in love anyway and something's going to break them apart. I want to know they had a little more time together."

Jolinar's eyes softened as she looked at him, "For a military man you are quite the romantic."

"I just like seeing my friend with a smile on his face," Jack replied, "Here we are."

Jolinar looked at the door to engineering and frowned, "I don't recognise this."

"It's not Gould?"

"No," Jolinar grimaced looking over it, "I can't translate it."

"Translate," Jack said, "Daniel."

"You think he can work this out?"

Jack looked at her with a grin, "Daniel can pretty much get anything you throw at him."

"Then let's get him."

x

Daniel sat cross-legged on the bed watching Sha're as she pulled her hair back from her face before she gracefully sat across from him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I am well enough," she gave him a half-smile, "What of you? What O'Neill said to you about when you were a child, it upset you deeply."

"Not really," Daniel looked away from her.

"You are lying Dan'iel," Sha're reached out and touched his cheek turning him back to look at her, "You can tell me."

Daniel placed his hand over hers, "My parents died when I was eight. I saw them die."

"What happened to you?" Sha're probed.

"Pushed around from place to place I never had anywhere to call home," he sighed, "I don't talk about it because it…"

"It upsets you," Sha're finished for him.

"Yeah," Daniel replied.

"You can tell me anything you want Dan'iel," Sha're told him, "I am here for you."

Gently Daniel pushed the curl that was straying into her eyes back, "You really are so incredibly beautiful."

Sha're started to blush, "Do you truly think so?"

"Yes," he breathed moving closer to her.

Sha're closed her eyes anticipating his kiss, just as Daniel's lips brushed hers a knock on the door made them both jump.

"Daniel," Jack appeared through the door, "We need your skills."

Daniel and Sha're glanced at each other confused before they followed Jack into the main chamber.

"I thought we were to keep out of the road?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, well that was before we discovered Osiris using some sort of language Jolinar doesn't recognise," Jack explained.

"And you think I can."

"You know the host," Jolinar said, "You know the languages she knows. We think Osiris is using one of those so nobody else can gain access to sensitive areas."

"Daniel, all we need is for you to open the door then we'll send you right back," Jack told him.

Daniel took a deep breath, "Okay."

"We shall both come," Sha're stepped forward taking Daniel's hand.

"Oh no, no, no," Jack replied, "I'm not putting both of you in danger."

"We stay together," Sha're told him, "Where Dan'iel goes I go."

"Daniel…" Jack started.

"She's right," Daniel told Jack his hand tightening on Sha're's, "You're not splitting us up."

"Daniel, this could be dangerous enough for one of you," Jack argued, "I can protect one I'm not sure about two."

"Colonel," Daniel said sharply, "Jack, we're not splitting up. I can take care of myself."

Jack grimaced but found no way out instead he handed Daniel a gun, "Here. You do know how to use this right?"

Daniel nodded, "Let's go."

x

"Do you recognise it?" Jolinar asked as she and Jack stood guard for Daniel and Sha're.

"Yeah," Daniel replied, "It's a code we used to use for notes if we were bored."

"What?" Jack demanded.

"It's a mix of a few languages," Daniel explained, "I designed it for Dr Jordan so we could keep discoveries secret."

"Archaeology is a vicious profession," Jack joked.

"Can you open it?" Jolinar frowned at the banter.

"Yes, just give me a second," Daniel told her.

Jack smiled as Daniel unlocked the door, "Good, Jolinar get them back to the pick up point and I'll get the crystals."

"Are you sure you know what you're looking for?" Jolinar asked concerned.

"I'm not as daft as Carter thinks I am," Jack grinned, "I pay more attention than she'll ever know. Get them back to the ship."

Jolinar nodded, "Come on."

Daniel and Sha're followed the Tok'ra along the corridors. A blast from behind made Jolinar pull them behind her.

"Stay back," Jolinar ordered as she returned fire.

Daniel pulled out the gun Jack had given him pushing Sha're behind him as he tried to protect her. Sha're saw a Jaffa from an odd angle aim at Daniel.

"Dan'iel!!!" she screamed throwing herself in front of him.

Daniel caught her horror filling him as her body stiffened in his arms, her eyes widened before she crumbled to the ground.

"Sha're!!!" Daniel cried in shock, falling down beside her as Jolinar took out the last few Jaffa, "Sha're, please, please don't do this."

Jack having heard the commotion came flying through the corridor skidding to a halt seeing Daniel knelt over Sha're rocking her still body as Jolinar stood by tears in her eyes.

"We are _so_ screwed," Jack muttered before turning to the Tok'ra, "What happened?"

"She saved my life," Daniel whispered looking up at Jack his eyes filled with tears before he leaned back over her.

Jack closed his eyes at the horrible deja-vu feeling he was getting before he turned to Jolinar, "Sarcophagus?"

Jolinar looked at him sharply, "Of course, there's one nearby."

Jack pulled out his communicator, "Carter."

"Yes sir?"

"Need you over here," Jack told her, "I'm sending the crystals over for Marty to fix the engines, bring some C4."

"What are you going to do?" Jolinar asked.

"While you and Daniel bring her back," Jack explained, "Carter and I are going to send Osiris home and blow the time machine."

x

Daniel's grief filled him and he was only vaguely aware of the others near him but he didn't care. She'd appeared in his life suddenly and had brightened the world around him with her smile, now she had sacrificed her life to save his.

"Daniel," Jack's voice intruded on his grief, "Daniel, listen to me."

"Please just go away," Daniel whispered, "I can't…"

"Danny," Jack said gently, "We can help her."

"She's dead," Daniel snapped, "How can you help her?"

Jack caught the younger man's face in his hands, "Trust me Daniel. For once in this whole thing trust me."

Daniel stared into Jack's eyes seeing the sincerity and worry there before he nodded.

"Sir," Sam appeared carrying the C4 she stopped staring horrified seeing Daniel holding Sha're's body, "Oh God."

"Carter, come with me," Jack ordered, "Daniel, take Sha're and follow Jolinar. She'll explain."

Daniel slipped his arms around the young woman's limp form lifting her into his embrace. He could feel her hair tickling his skin as he carried her light body along the corridors following Jolinar making sure they avoided the Jaffa.

"In here," Jolinar motioned him into a room where a golden sarcophagus sat, "Place her in it."

"What?"

"Daniel, as O'Neill said you must trust us in this," Jolinar touched his cheek, "Please, place Sha're within the sarcophagus."

After a few seconds Daniel gently rested the young woman he was holding close to him in the golden box jumping back as the lid closed.

Jolinar placed her hand on his shoulder, "We just have to wait."

x

"Sir," Sam called as she followed him through the corridors, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Carter," Jack rolled his eyes at her, "Despite your impression that I'm some sort of idiot I can recognise Gould technology and things that don't belong. I saw the Time Machine."

"Okay, but you said we send Osiris back," Sam continued, "Are you sure I can set the machine for the right time?"

"I have every confidence in you Carter," he grinned.

"What aren't you telling me?" Sam demanded before adding, "Sir."

Jack stopped in front of the Time Machine and grinned, "Have a look."

Sam looked over the machine and frowned, "Sir, I can't read this. There's no way we can do this without…" she trailed off seeing his amused grin, "What am I missing?"

"Remember the time loop?" Jack asked.

"Vaguely," Sam replied.

"Well I spent _several_ of them learning Latin," Jack shrugged rolling his eyes, "It's odd but I remember it all."

"You can read this?"

"Completely," Jack grinned, "I just love surprising you."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Okay, could you set it?"

"Easily," Jack told her, "Just set the C4 for about thirty seconds after they get back. We don't want to have to go through all this again."

"You're not kidding," Sam sighed before pulling out her communicator, "Jolinar is Sha're awake yet?"

"A few more minutes," Jolinar replied.

"How's Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Not too good," Jolinar's voice was soft, "He doesn't believe this will work."

"He will," Jack replied, "We'll swing by and pick you guys up then leave."

"Of course," Jolinar replied before the communicator went silent again.

"Okay Carter," Jack rubbed his hands together, "Let's fix this."

* * *

"This is insane," Daniel cried as he paced, "What is this going to accomplish?"

"Her life," Jolinar replied gently, knowing he was grieving was all that was preventing her from slamming him against the wall to make him stop.

A scraping noise from the sarcophagus made Daniel spin back to it. He ran over and looked down on where she was still lying there motionless.

"It didn't work," Daniel cried desperately.

Sha're suddenly gasped her eyes opening in surprise.

"Sha're?" Daniel breathed in amazement helping her to sit then lifting her out of the golden box, "You're alive. Oh God you're alive."

Feeling his arms wrap tightly around her Sha're smiled and hugged him back. She didn't want to move from his warm embrace unfortunately she had to.

"Okay kids let's go," Jack called as he and Sam came running in.

They all ran through the corridors to the pick up point, "T, bring us home."

x

"The engines are at full power," Martouf reported, as they appeared on the ship again, "Teal'c is taking us down to rescue Selmak."

"Good," Jack said, "Daniel take Sha're to rest just now. Carter, Jolinar with me."

Daniel kept his arm around Sha're as he led her to a seat, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," she smiled, "I feel completely healthy. Are you alright?"

Daniel dropped his eyes, "When you did that. You saved my life and I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you…"

"Daniel," Jack's voice interrupted them again.

"I swear he knows," Daniel muttered looking over to the man coming towards them, "Yes Jack?"

"Look guys," Jack said softly, "We've sent Osiris back to the time she belongs in and made sure there's no way back for the Gould."

"Good," Daniel said confused by the way Jack was looking at them.

"Since you're both out of danger from the snake," Jack continued, "We're taking you back to your respective homes."

"What?" Daniel was on his feet, "Why?"

"Because it's where you belong," Jack told him, "Daniel, you belong on Earth and Sha're on Abydos."

"I don't belong on Earth," Daniel shot back, "I don't have anyone there but here…"

"Listen to me," Jack interrupted him, "There is something you have to do first, the thing Osiris didn't want you to do. Then I promise you and Sha're will be back together."

"No," Daniel cried, "Jack, you said you're my friend then be my friend and let me stay with her."

Sha're's hand tightened in his amazed by how hard Daniel was fighting to remain with her.

"Daniel, I can't," Jack groaned in annoyance, "Listen to me. The job you were offered before all this started."

"How did you…"

"Take it," Jack told him, "It'll lead you to her."

Daniel stared at Jack his mouth open but no sound came out. Sha're turned Daniel to her and rested her forehead against his.

"I'll tell you when we reach Abydos," Jack said softly giving Sha're a quick nod.

"I don't want to have to leave you," Daniel told her, "I don't want to feel again the way I did before I met you."

"I have always known I would be told who I was to marry and I accepted that. It is my duty to my family and people," Sha're told him, "I never expected to fall in love."

Daniel stared at her, "You love me?"

"Yes," Sha're whispered, "You are a wonderful man Dan'iel and I will miss you but if O'Neill is correct then we shall be together again very soon."

Daniel slipped his arms around her pulling her into a fierce embrace and held onto her tightly not wanting to let her go.

x

They stood outside the cave where Sha're had been kidnapped, Sam and Jack had moved Sha're's mother outside so that no one would find the cave until it was time for Sha're to show it to Daniel.

"I can't do this," Daniel whispered to Sha're as he held her close, "I can't let you go."

Sha're gently stroked his cheek, "If O'Neill is correct then we will be together again very soon."

"Then until we see each other again," Daniel whispered before he kissed her.

Sha're's arms wrapped around him as they kissed both pouring the longing they felt into it. Daniel moved away from her feeling Sam take his arm, Sha're's eyes were still closed from the kiss. Jack came up behind her and pressed the sedative to her neck.

"What are you doing?" Daniel cried as Sam held him back.

"Remember your mother died after she showed you this," Jack whispered to Sha're, "You'll know who to show it to."

"What did you do to her?" Daniel demanded, Jack stopped him from running to Sha're.

"What I had to," Jack replied, "T, bring us up."

"No," Daniel cried as the woman he loved faded from view.

Jack nodded Sam away so he could talk to Daniel. Daniel spun angrily at the other man, "What did you do to her?"

"What I had to," Jack replied, "We had to blank her memory, and we'll have to do the same for you."

"Why? Why did you let me…" Daniel trailed off sadly, "I don't want to be alone again."

"Daniel, I told you you'd see her again," Jack told him, "And I mean it. Listen to me Daniel; you have something to do that will open the universe to us. Because of you, I'm still here, Teal'c is free and Carter is using her brain for things that can save people. Take the job and I promise it will lead you back to her."

Daniel sank into the seat beside him as Jack left him alone to contemplate what he'd been told.

x

Martouf turned to Sam, Jack and Teal'c who were waiting.

"That's it fixed," he informed them, "We can leave whenever."

Jack nodded, "We're going to blank your memories too you know."

Jolinar nodded also, "We assumed that. We'll do it once we're across."

"Not that I don't trust you to," Jack replied, "But I don't. We'll blank you and Martouf's memory while Selmak can take you back."

"My memory is not to be blanked?" Selmak asked.

Jack shrugged, "Make the decision yourself."

"Am I to die?" Selmak asked.

"It's just when we meet you," Sam said, "You won't have any impact on the outcome of what happens; besides we know you can keep a secret."

"Good luck," Martouf said sincerely, "And when we meet again, neither of us will know."

Jolinar laughed softly, "Maybe we will."

Handing Selmak the serum they watched the Tok'ra enter the Teltac, as the doors closed and they left the cargo bay Sam closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Jack asked resting his hand on her shoulder.

Sam sighed, "I never thought I'd see him again. And meeting Jolinar…"

"I can guess," Jack grinned, "Let's take our wandering archaeologist to his home."

x

Daniel stood beside Jack waiting for Teal'c to send them down. Both Teal'c and Sam had been reluctant to let him go which he found odd but finally Jack had ordered them to leave. Jack was travelling down with Daniel to make sure he got home alright.

The beam of light surrounded them and suddenly they were back in Robert's apartment.

"This is where you live?" Jack demanded looking around, "What a dump."

"It's a friend's," Daniel replied softly, "You're sure I'll see her again?"

Jack noticed the envelope on the table and picked it up recognising Catherine's signature, he tossed it to Daniel, "Take the job."

"I don't know if I can work with the Air Force," Daniel told him.

This confused Jack who frowned, "And why not?"

Daniel sighed, "A few years ago a friend of mine joined, a foster brother actually, he was killed when I was visiting him on the Air Force base he was stationed at. An accident that nobody could have predicted, I just…I guess I blamed them for his death."

"I never knew that," Jack replied, "Look, you have no other choice really, am I right? You just blew your career to hell with theories that nobody believed or wanted to believe. Take the job."

Daniel turned and looked up at the night sky where the stars twinkled at him. Jack walked up beside him and pointed up into the night sky.

"That's Abydos," Jack said, "That's where she is."

Daniel smiled, "Thank you. And I'll take the job," he walked to the couch and sat down, "I'm ready."

Jack placed the tube to his friend's neck and injected the contents, as Daniel fell back onto the couch Jack very gently covered him with a blanket before leaning into his ear.

"Take the job Daniel," he whispered, "And remember, you are brilliant."

With that done Jack sighed and took one last look at his sleeping friend, "Okay T. Bring me back up."

* * *

Jack leaned back in his chair staring out the windows at the stars sipping a beer contemplating what they'd just done. He was pleased that they'd managed to keep everything as it should be.

Not long after they'd arrived home Thor reclaimed his ship, SG1 went through a long debriefing before a long medical where they then had to regale both Janet and Jonas with their tale.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Jack said without turning around.

"How did you know I was here," Daniel asked coming up beside him and taking the empty seat.

"Call it instinct," Jack turned and smiled at him, "You remember it don't you."

Daniel smiled, "Yes I do. It's given me a few more memories of Sha're I didn't have before."

"Glad," Jack murmured as he took another drink.

"Thank you," Daniel told him, "For saving me, for helping me and for making sure I joined the SGC. I remember having this weird dream that I couldn't quite catch onto but in it all was the memory of knowing I had to take the job offered to me by Catherine."

"Well apparently we needed you for a few things," Jack grinned.

Daniel laughed, "I have to go. Oma doesn't like me spending so much time here."

Jack nodded, "Daniel, don't be a stranger okay."

"I won't," Daniel smiled before he stood up and walked away, "Take care of yourself Jack."

Turning around all Jack saw was an empty room with a sigh he looked back out at the stars, "Take care of yourself Space Monkey."


End file.
